A:TLA Fanfiction Challenges Weekly AU Competition
by KatAang32
Summary: These are a collection of AU One-Shots For my Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction Challenges Weekly AU Competition. If you like them Please Review
1. You Can Guard My Life Anytime

I have absolutely nothing to do with ATLA

* * *

**You Can Guard My Life Anytime.**

* * *

Katara loved this time of year when the sun was bright and the water was warm. She worked as a lifeguard at one of the most popular beaches on Ember Island which attracted teens from all over the world who were on summer break. She was also able to get some time on the waves. She was one of the best surfers on the island, using the time before the beach opened to get in almost two hours of practice every morning. Being a waterbender, she always felt so connected to the water, almost like it was a part of her.

As she was surfing a red and yellow Jeep pulled up, a tall guy with black hair climbed out, pulled an orange surfboard off the top of the Jeep and carried it the beach. Katara was watching him; she has worked as a lifeguard on Ember Island every year for the past four years, since she was 16. The guy set his surfboard down and pulled of his hoodie and sweatpants, to her surprise, he had Blue tattoos down his limbs and an arrow on his forehead. She had never seen him before.

* * *

Aang had just completed almost all of his Avatar training and managed to schedule some time to join all the other teens on Ember Island. Aang was eighteen; he was always so busy with "Avatar" stuff that he never got to be a teen like everyone else. This was his next stop on his quest to find the best waves on the island. Aang had parked his faithful Jeep, Appa, and jumped out, grabbing his surfboard and heading towards the waves. He set his board down and pulled off his outer ware, revealing his board shorts underneath. He picked up his board again and started walking toward the waves, he noticed a girl in a red bathing suit surfing, he watched her for a few minuets, she was awesome; he had never seen someone surf that well. He felt a strange urge to show off his talents. He ran into the ocean, surfboard in hand as soon as he reached knee deep he jumped onto his board and started paddling towards the waves. A huge wave picked him up and he was just so awesome... or at least that's what _he_ thought.

* * *

Katara watched this newcomer paddle out to the waves, he caught the next incoming wave, he looked good, smoothly maneuvering into the curl he was just plain awesome. That was until the wave started to break and came down around him. Aang was too concerned about showing off for this surfer chick that he didn't notice the wave coming down around himself. Katara immediately went to his rescue. She grabbed him and pulled him to shore, he wasn't breathing so she pulled the water from his lungs with waterbending. As soon as the water came out he started coughing, she helped him sit up, "You wiped out pretty bad back there, I think you will be ok though." She told him.

He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen, he had no clue what came over him but he couldn't help himself. "Are you a Spirit? You are too beautiful to be a person."

Katara smiled and laughed, "Yeah, you will be just fine."

"I'm Aang! What's your name?" He asked now sitting up on his own.

'My name is Katara. Good thing for you I'm a Lifeguard." She said.

"You can guard my life anytime." Aang said.

* * *

The End


	2. The Java Dragon

I have absolutely nothing to do with ATLA or Nickelodeon

**The Java Dragon**

* * *

Summer break was over and Katara went back to Ba Sing Se where she taught in a bending school with a couple of her friends. A class had just let out so Katara was practicing her waterbending, pushing and pulling like the moon, streaming the water. Her breath calm and relaxed, she could feel the water she was working with it. Her back was to the door.

"Excuse me, I was told that this place was the best in Ba Sing Se, to practice bending." Came a male's voice from behind her. She turned and was surprised as she saw the guy, Aang, the one she had rescued back on Ember Island during summer break.

"Hello." She said to him.

"Hi... wow, I didn't' think I would run into you ever again." Aang said to the beautiful waterbender.

"I'm the waterbending master here in this gym. I only Lifeguard during the summer." Katara said to him.

"Well, I was wondering if I can practice bending here." Aang said to her.

"The other's masters aren't here right now and I was just about to close for a quick lunch break." Katara told him, she thought he was quite dreamy, "Ummm, would you like to join me at my favorite coffee shop, The Java Dragon?" she asked him.

"Are you asking me out?" He asked with a wide smile.

"I suppose I am." She said. "So, will you be joining me?"

"I like coffee... Sure Katara." He said to her.

"It's a bit of a walk from here." She said. "Is this your first time in Ba Sing Se?"

"Yeah, this is my first time in Ba Sing Se, We can take my Jeep, Appa" Aang answered her.

* * *

At the Java Dragon they sat at a small table near a window. The delightful old barista came to take their order; he quickly called out what they wanted as his nephew Zuko, who hollered back as he started moving really fast to fill it. When the sweet old man came back he had a tray with their coffee as well as their lunch order. They talked, telling each other a bit about themselves as they ate. He made her laugh and he would say things that made her blush like a fourteen year old girl. They had talked about many things, never once about his bending capabilities; she figured she would see them when they got back to the gym.

"Well, this was really fun." He said. "I would love to do it again soon... Would that be ok with you?"

"Well, that would be... Great! How about tomorrow, same time same place? I would love to see you again." She told him as she blushed a bit.

"So are we going to head back to that gym of yours?" He asked her.

"Yeah, let's go.' She responded.

* * *

As they walked into the gym she asked him "So what kind of bender are you, Water, Earth, or Fire?"

"Yeah." He answered.

A confused look came across her face, "So which is it?"

"Water," he bent water out of a huge clay pot, "Earth" he levitated two large boulders, "Fire," he produced a large flame just above the palm of his hand, "And Air," he created a handful of small air marbles.

"You! You are The Avatar! Why didn't you say anything?" She asked him.

"Because I like you and I wanted you to like me, not like WHAT I am." He told her. "I get enough fan girls that scream my name when I come around... In one place there is even this weird guy that screams and foams at the mouth!"


	3. Ba Sing Se University

I don't Own AtLA or Nickelodeon

* * *

University AU

* * *

The Fall Semester started today and Aang was just starting out his life on his own. He had done his best to hide his tattoos but he still felt like everyone was staring at him. He pulled his baseball cap further down over his forehead, he flipped his collar up. There were jocks and cheerleaders all over the place, some of them pointed to him and started laughing. He kept to himself; as he walked he was looking at his class schedule. One of the jocks shoulder hit him knocking him into a row of lockers and making him drop his schedule. When he went to pick it up the jock stepped on it and tore it in half, then he smacked the brim of Aang's baseball cap sending it skidding down the hall.

"What was that for?" questioned the peaceful young man. He had imagined that the other students at Ba Sing Se would be more mature than they were. He had spent his whole life under special tutelage, the Monks at the Air Temples, the lessons he had spent with the greatest Master Benders in the world. He had always been shown great respect and the Monks had told him he was ready to be The Avatar. Aang didn't feel ready; he had decided to travel a bit to attend a school with people his age. People that didn't know he was the Avatar.

"Hey look," one of the cheerleaders said. "We have breeze-blower, at our school!"

Everyone started laughing at him. He closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths trying to keep himself as calm as possible. The last time he let himself get angry he had gone into The Avatar state and destroyed his entire training colosseum; if he lost control here everyone here could get hurt. The laughter stopped and all went quiet, except for a cough or two. Aang opened his eyes to see what shut everyone up so suddenly.

"Really, Chan! Seriously, Ming! You are going to treat the new guy that way?" Came a very familiar voice from behind Aang. "You don't even know his name or where he is from!"

"He's a Breeze-blower! What's he going to do, give me the windblown look?" Ming laughed, bringing about more laughter.

"Whatever Ming, I can kick your ass any day and you know it." The girl said.

Aang turned around from where he was and looked down at the girl that had already saved his life once. The girl he had went to the Java Dragon with. "Hello Katara."

"Hello, Aang. So we meet again." Katara laughed, "How many times are we going to run into each other?"

"I didn't know you knew him." Ming said "Is he your new boyfriend?" The jocks and cheerleaders laughed again, Aang's light skin went red as he blushed at what the young woman said.

Katara walked up next to Aang and took his hand in hers "As a matter of fact he is!"

Aang turned another ten shades of red. He had been spending a lot of time thinking about her since the day on the beach; when she had saved him from drowning when he wiped out. But he had never thought she had felt the same way.

Everyone scattered in a matter of seconds. They all knew Katara; they all knew she was NOT someone to mess with. As soon as everyone scattered, Aang released Katara's hand, however she did not release his. "Well, if you don't want to be... I'm not going to hold you to what you just told them, Katara."

She smiled a beautiful smile that made her gorgeous blue eyes ever more beautiful. "What if I want to be."

His heart skipped a beat at her words. "Seriously?" Was all Aang could manage choking on his own words.

"Yes, seriously Aang!" She told him.


End file.
